


The Resistance Forces

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-02-11
Updated: 2008-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. The History book is wrong. Harry Potter is dead. How can the Resistance against Lord Voldemort continue? Most importantly whose side is Severus Snape really on? Pairings: TBA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Resistance Forces

**The Resistance Forces**

* * *

 

Summary: AU. The History book is wrong. Harry Potter is dead. How can the Resistance against Lord Voldemort continue? Most importantly whose side is Severus Snape really on? Pairings: TBA.

Disclaimer: I don't own this! JKR does!

* * *

Prologue: The Beginning (The Narrator Just Says Hello)

Funny how people expected Slytherins to be evil and that the good guys to win. That Harry Potter would be the savior of the Wizarding World. There are stories of what would have been, but these stories don't lie within the History books. Harry Potter might have been killed in the last battle among Lord Voldemort. But Lord Voldemort doesn't know what will kill him. But I do! Let me tell you the story of how Harry's death helped the Resistance to win. Of course, you need to understand that not everything is told within the history books. Think you know the Slytherins well enough? Think again. There were some several brave Slytherins who helped is out. I should know because I was there _…_

* * *

 

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

The war was finally over, and the winners were victorious. Of course, that didn't leave everyone happy. You see Lord Voldemort had just won so that meant the foolish Muggleborns who helped Harry to fight in the last battle were going to be either killed on the spot or subjected to becoming a prostitute.

So essentially, Ron Weasley's worry was for his best friend, Hermione Granger who would fall under horrible conditions or even be killed. And he didn't want to see that to happen to her.

"Come on Hermione, you need to flee, like everyone who should be leaving. I can easily say I am a pureblood and have lost my way. You need to go" said Ron, who was trying to get Hermione to leave Harry's body and to flee. Many of the wounded and those who wanted to die stayed behind, while many Hogwarts students were fleeing. Ron didn't want Hermione to lose any hope; Lord Voldemort would not last for along time. However he was about to lose hope, because he saw Lucius Malfoy coming toward their direction.

He hoped that Hermione would be able to run, because he was going to buy some time for her to run, by fighting Malfoy, so that Hermione could have ahead start on fleeing. Apparently, Hermione saw the situation and told Ron that she loved him and hoped that he would be safe.

They both knew that this would be the last time that they would ever see each other again. Hermione let go of Harry's hand that she was holding and told Harry goodbye. She would never get to see her best friends again. She needed to go somewhere safe.

Hermione began to run, and didn't look back to see Ron fall, she just ran like the wind, and apparented to the safest place she ever thought she could go. She knew that this would just be the end of an old chapter in her life and now a new chapter of a different life she would have. She apparented to an old house, a safe house that the Order of Phoenix had. Only problem was the house wasn't so safe, because there was someone in there. Someone that she thought was dead.


End file.
